1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting, and to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 2005-222815 discloses a connector constructed by inserting a terminal fitting into a housing. The terminal fitting includes an open wire barrel at a rear end. The wire barrel is crimped into electrical connection with a conductor exposed by removing an insulation coating of a wire. The wire connected with the terminal fitting then is drawn out of the housing.
Copper with relatively low rigidity is used as a conductor in a general wire. The use of a material that is more rigid than copper (e.g. aluminum) or a material with lower electrical conductivity than copper (e.g. aluminum) leads to a thicker conductor and may result in a more rigid conductor. The wire drawn backward out of the housing may be displaced by an external force acting in a direction intersecting the draw-out direction from the housing. Displacement of a rigid wire could cause the terminal fitting to incline in the housing. Thus a change in the posture of a rigid wire could make a contact state with a mating terminal may unstable and contact reliability may be reduced.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a terminal fitting from being inclined in a housing upon receiving an external force acting in a direction intersecting with a draw-out direction from the housing.